The invention relates to an intermediate plate for mounting between housing parts of a fluid-operated control unit, in particular a transmission unit, comprising a central unit of plate-shaped configuration and, on both sides of the central unit, a sealing system for sealing between the central unit and the housing part opposite thereto in each case, said sealing system comprising sealing elements arranged on the respective side of the central unit and extending around cutouts.
Such intermediate plates are known in the prior art, wherein these intermediate plates only allow for the fluid to be routed therethrough in a direction that is transverse, i.e. perpendicular, to the intermediate plate.
However, with these intermediate plates, there is a need not only for routing the fluid through the intermediate plate in the transverse direction thereto but also for possibly realizing more complex paths for the fluid.
Therefore, the object underlying the invention is to improve an intermediate plate of the generic type in such a manner that it allows complex fluid routing.